Aemi Monroe
"And if I run you'll be with me right...?!" Aemi Monroe is the the third playable character in Final Fantasy: Zero. She is considered along with Leon Kirk and Minos Aurellis to be one of the primary characters to the game's plot. In fact she is controlled the most by the player except for Leon. During the game she is the focal point of the love story between herself and Leon. Being Leon's love interest she plays a significant part in the way Leon acts during the game. It is her attempted arrest by the Keiros Empire that send herself, Leon and Minos on a quest to escape them and begins the catalyst for the game. Appearance .]] Aemi is a quite short youthful woman with a long blonde ponytail that reaches down beneath her hips. Aemi is often reffered to as one of the most beautiful women in Gaia. At one point in the game Minos when in discussion with Leon says to him: "I dunno why you wouldn't, she's short, she's blonde and she's got an awesome rack on her!" Indicated that Aemi has quite the large chest for someone of her size. Aemi tends to dress in many different outfits during the game. These range from her normal outfit in Chapters 1-3, when she wears a simple white t-shirt and jeans with boots, to her various Royal outfits, where she is dressed in for formal occasions such as the Festival of Union at the start of the game. In Chapters 4-7 she tends to wear a slightly different outfit for casual wear. She tends to keep the white t-shirt, jeans and boots, but over it she now wears a white mage robe, given that at this point in the game she has become an instructor at the Tella Mage School. Personality Aemi is a kind-hearted woman who deeply cares for others in need. Whilst much of the time she puts on a formal stance, she does not enjoy doing it as is shown early on in the game at the Festival of Union in Keiros Castle. She smiles and nods for the nobles but doesn't particularly care for them, to the point where she is sick of being treated as one of them. An example of this is when she thanks Leon for saying "It's nice to meet you" instead of "It's an honour to meet you". In this respect it is what creates the first sparks of romance between herself and Leon. Aemi's caring side comes out many times during the game especially early on. This is shown in her attempts to liberate people not even within her own lands by asking them to rebel against the Empire. Later on in the game she even defends Cid Bandersnatch a known pirate against the Rokari Nation in Gorsica, when he is accused of breaking the all-nation embargo that Praetor Namin set up to stop all international trade and creating isolation within the nation. Story Early History Aemi was born as the daughter of a nobleman in Tella, this nobleman would eventually become the elected 'King' of Langara as King Danak III. However, he was not always King and Aemi was not always a Princess. Aemi when she was eight years old was sent to the Mage School in her home town. Refusing to do any harm she trained as a White Mage. One of her tutors was Sage Briant who was a high-class Time Mage, she grew very fond of Briant, even developing a small crush on him. When Aemi was ten her father was elected as the Governor of Tella. She stayed at the mage school until she was fourteen years old when her father's campaign to become King was successful and she and her family moved to Langara officially making her Princess and a public figure. Chapter One: Awakening The first time we meet Aemi in-game is at Keiros Castle during the Festival of Union celebrations. At this point Leon is in a bedroom when Aemi walks in, they instantly click and soon Leon is forced to defend Aemi from the Royal Guard. Before the festival, Aemi had been travelling all over the Keiros Empire as a publicity thing for the festival. However she and her father had been using this opportunity to incite rebellion within the Empire against Keiros Aldermann, the Emperor. Whilst in Zech she met Ritos Selmak who would start out as leader of the Zech rebellion and soon become the leader of the whole Keirosian Rebellion. She also met Biggs and Wedge, the Mocari brothers, local rich boys living in Phendul where she influenced them to rebel also. After fleeing from Keiros City, Aemi caught a ride aboard Cid Bandersnatch's ship the Rita-Marie to go to her home in Langara and report to her father. After being attacked by a bounter hunter named Silos Varash they eventually made it to port. It was here that Aemi and her father decided to send Aemi, Leon and Minos along with Lanya Colim, Aemi's close friend who was studying to be a Dragoon at the Dragoon Dojo and was currently taking her final test at the Dragon Caves, across the country to flee to the Rokari Nation and ask for their assistance in fighting the Empire should a war break out between Langara and the Empire, for which Langara would be completely outmatched. As a White Mage, Aemi generally eqips staffs or poles. She generally tends not to fight with this weapon but many of them provide a boost to her magic power. Her ultimate weapon is the the Lunar Staff. Aemi's MP is the highest in the game, this makes her ideal for equipping Summoing Orbs as she has the ability to deal massive damage then as well as heal but also she will have enough MP to cast them more than once, especially later in the game. However, Aemi has the lowest HP of all characters as well as the lowest defence. Her magic is not as high as Minos' but it is still very high and her curative magic is very important early on in the game. Aemi learns the following White Magic spells and Limit Breaks depending on her job. ; WHITE MAGIC ; White Mage * Cure * Esuna * Life * Float ; White Sage * Cura * Full-Life * Protect * Shell * Might * Haste * Slow ; White Wizard * Curaga * Reflect * Wall * Stop * Dispel * Holy ; Sorceress * Curaja * Esunga * Hastega * Slowga * Mightga * Aura ; LIMIT BREAKS ; White Mage * Healing Wing ; White Sage * Mighty Guard ; White Wizard * Wings of an Angel ; Sorceror * The Gift Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Zero - Christmas Special'' Aemi appears with Leon and Minos in the Christmas Special of Final Fantasy: Zero released in December 2008. There Leon, Minos and Aemi are stranded in a bizzare world called Christmas Town, where the local celebration has been ruined by a sinister monster who feeds on the ill-will of mankind. Leon and Minos must track down this monster and give back the good-will to mankind before it is too late. Gallery Image:Aemi Art.png Image:Aemi Art2.png Image:Aemi.png Image:FMV Aemi.PNG Image:Aemi Sprite.PNG Image:Aemi2 Sprite.PNG Image:Aemi Royal.PNG Category:Characters